1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to heat dissipation apparatuses, and particularly to a heat dissipation apparatus for dissipating heat generated by electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is generated by electronic components such as integrated circuit chips during operation thereof. If the heat is not efficiently removed, these electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, heat dissipation apparatuses are often used to cool the electronic components.
A typical heat dissipation apparatus includes a heat spreader, a heat sink and a heat pipe thermally connecting with the heat spreader and the heat sink. The heat spreader is in contact with an electronic component, such as CPU and so on, which is disposed on a circuit board. The heat spreader includes four sleeves respectively formed at four corners thereof. Each of the sleeves receives a screw therein. During assembly, the spreader is fixed on the circuit board via the four screws, for contacting intimately with the electronic component.
However, fixing the heat spreader on the circuit board with so many screws complicates an assembly process and increases a production cost of the heat dissipation apparatus. As well, four holes respectively aligning with the four screws are required to be defined in the circuit board, which causes an inconvenience for layout of circuitry on the circuit board. On the other hand, points of application of force on the heat spreader will be reduced if fewer screws are employed. Thus, the heat spreader can not contact intimately with the electronic component.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation apparatus which overcomes the described limitations.